When Leaves Fall, When Snow Shines
by To think To link To sing
Summary: The sequel of 'The Second Mistake'. Even after her marriage, and even after 4 years, Haruhi Fujioka nonetheless finds more surprises than she had ever had. Even though the host club changed, its members never will.
1. Abducted

An year passed since Tamaki Senpai's proposal. My graduation had gone fantastically, and my wedding had passed by before I could have fully comprehended its wonder. However, I decided to be more prudent. Much to Tamaki Senpai's dismay, I had decided to postpone our honeymoon and live in my father's house for now. Most of all, I needed to attend law school to become a lawyer. As always, being prudent is the best option, right?

At first, Tamaki Senpai was welling in despair. However, unsurprisingly, he understood my needs, and agreed that we would wait for another four years. Personally, I felt that four years were too short, but I believed that Tamaki Senpai would commit suicide if I insisted to lengthen our separation. And thus, I have seldom seen Tamaki Senpai except on our occasional dates.

However, he was next to me right now.

More precisely, he abducted me to this plane.

I have never considered curiosity as a virtue; even if the most outrageous event occurs, I would probably ignore it as always. However, when I was sitting inside the airplane, bound for a god-forsaken destination-who knows where, I felt the strong need to ask something.

"Ah, Tamaki Senpai?" I hesitated.

"Yes, my dear daugh-wife?" Tamaki Senpai hastily corrected his mistake and stared at me. He was more energetic than I expected-I was cowering in his zeal and fervor.

"Can I ask two questions, Senpai?"

"As long as you don't call me Senpai," he pouted. I sighed. His personality seemed to last even after years. I hesitated, wondering if it would be an impertinent question to ask. I finally opened my mouth.

"Where are we headed?"

The plane's interior shook gently, and I flinched. Plane rides were never for me-I would never become accustomed to those frightening jolts and tremors of the plane. Besides, what if the plane crashed?

"Ahaha," he nervously chuckled, and then stayed silent. Senpai, that is not an adequate response.

"It would be a pleasant surprise for you, Haruhi."

"It's not fair that you won't even tell me the destination after all you have put me through," I complained. I was dragged from my sleep, roughly forced inside a limousine, and somehow getting dressed at the same time. Then, I found myself riding an airplane for the first time in my life, with the most zealous Tamaki Senpai that I had ever met.

"Just wait for-" he glanced at his watch. "Another 6 hours, Haruhi. You would find out yourself."

"As for the second question, Senpai," I looked around me before continuing.

"How does this thing stay up?"

The interior of the plane was separated into three parts, and we were aboard the third section. There were only two seats there, and there was a miniature cinema. I had no idea why there should be a tub in an airplane. I felt that aerodynamics have surpassed the scope of my understanding.

"Hoho, I have no idea, Haruhi. Why not find out?"

"I politely refuse, Senpai." I sighed, massaging my eyes. Deprived of sleep, I tried to rest, but a sudden thought surfaced.

"Ah," I suddenly uttered.

"Could this be our honeymoon, Senpai?" I managed to say. Tamaki Senpai gazed at me silently for a few agonizing minutes. His face was suddenly pale, and his lips began to shake.

"Ha-Haruhi, does it mean…does it mean that you did not know?"

"What, Senpai?"

"Until now?"

"Senpai, unless you produce more coherent sentences, I would not be able to understand what you are saying." I shook my head.

"I mean……" he wildly tossed his arms around, trying to express his thoughts. "You did not know that we were going on a honeymoon?"

"How could I know, Senpai?"

He slowly reclined in his chair, and then suddenly flipped on his seat. He began to draw swirls and figures on the chair. What have I done wrong?

"But," he sniffled, "isn't it obvious? We are married and all……"

"We talked about this a year ago, Senpai." I sighed. "You must know that our marriage was a bit hurried, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but—"

"You promised to let me attend law school, Senpai."

"I know, but—"

"We promised that I would move into the Suoh mansion after my graduation, Senpai." I felt my annoyance mounting.

"Sure, but—"

"That would be the reasonable choice, we agreed, didn't we?"

"But—"

"You told me that you thought that my dream as a lawyer should be respected, am I wrong?"

"Never, Haruhi, but—"

"Besides, my father felt the need to 'protect' me from your physical lust for a few years, until I grow more mature." I sighed.

"Lu-lust?" he spluttered. "I-I don't think 'lust' would be the right word—"

"So basically, Senpai," I interrupted him, "you have arranged our honeymoon without my permission and knowledge."

"Tha-that's not true, Haruhi."

"Ho? Is that so?" I felt cold radiation of fury sparkling inside my veins. For a few seconds, I seriously contemplated the option of throwing him out of the plane.

"Well, you know what, Senpai?" I glared at him. He flinched, and rapidly scuttled back. "I had enough of this. I want to return to Japan immediately. I have a report to finish until next week."

"But, you are mistaken, Haruhi…" he murmured.

"I have no time to listen to your pathetic excuses, my dear husband," I spat out. "I thought you were responsible. The honeymoon and our life together can wait. I need to become a lawyer, and therefore I must concentrate on the goal. You have been patient for a year, so why couldn't you wait for 4 more?"

I gave another jolt as a minor turbulence shook the plane. The sooner I get out of this plane, the better, I thought.

"There's something that you don't know Haruhi," Tamaki Senpai hesitated.

"Oh, what might that be?"

"Well, about the part that I have arranged our honeymoon without your knowledge……"

"Yes?"

"Well, you see…" he mumbled something. I was growing more irritated. I was about to shake more information out of him when—

The door opened.

"We were in the plan, too, Fujioka." I was staring into the smiling face of Kyouya Senpai.

"……"

"Eh!" Tamaki Senpai yelled out. I believe I am the one who should be surprised, Tamaki Senpai, not you.

"Oh, and concerning your report, I have specifically requested to your professors that any assignments should be postponed for three days." His smile was even more dazzling, and I felt myself sinking in the chair in utter despair.

"Kyo-Kyouya, I never-we never planned that you would accompany us in our honeymoon!"

"A slight change of plans," he coolly intercepted. "I promise that I would not become a liability to your, ah, plans."

He watched our blushing faces with controlled amusement.

"So, it's up to you now, Haruhi." He raised his hands lightly. "Whether you chose to return to Japan and waste your three days or not-it's completely up to you."

I sighed. If Kyouya Senpai was not in the host club, the host club would be bound to be bankrupt. His plans were completely waterproof, and I found myself succumbing to his logic.

"……fine, then." I sighed.

Tamaki Senpai danced around the plane in glee, while Kyouya Senpai jotted more notes.

"But, Senpai," I said, "I can't say that I am grateful."

Kyouya Senpai glanced at me inquisitively.

"I know that you are trying to make me happier, but just remember that manipulating my life would not ensure my satisfaction. I want to act by my decision, Senpai."

He was silent for a moment. Tamaki Senpai was still in a euphoric state, completely ignorant towards our silence. Kyouya Senpai finally chuckled.

"You are an interesting woman, Fujioka Haruhi." He bowed in respect. "I would keep that in mind."

"I would be returning to Japan. Enjoy your honeymoon." He announced.

"Eh?" Both of us yelled.

"I felt no need to persuade you further. After all," his black eyes twinkled behind his glasses, "you just chose to have your honeymoon now, right? Additionally, I just received a call that the hospital urgently needs me."

"Besides, do I look like a person who would interrupt you two's love life?"

Uhm, yes, Senpai. However, I was prudent enough to keep my silence. He walked out silently. An awkward silence hung in the room.

"Uh……Haruhi, so is that settled, now?" Tamaki Senpai hesitantly spoke. I glared at him. He flinched, strongly reminding me of an abused puppy. I stared at him for a moment, restraining an uncomfortable lightness inside my stomach. Finally, I gave in—

I chuckled. Tamaki Senpai gazed in relief as more laughter broke out of my restraint. I was hunched forwards, doubling in laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"No-nothing……" I gasped. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have you planned on this?"

"For a month or more." He simply replied.

"Did the fact ever occur to you……" I paused as another wave of laughter drowned out my speech. "That you could have just asked me?"

"But you would have refused."

"Yes."

"Well, that's why."

"I was just joking. I could have spared at least three days." I chuckled softly. Tamaki Senpai eyed me indignantly.

"Then, why did you scold me like that!"

"It's about principle, Senpai." He flinched as he heard the suffix. "The fact that you ignored my opinions bothered me."

Suddenly, another jolt shook the plane. I gasped. The sensation was similar to that of a lightening. Tamaki Senpai leaned forward, and hugged me tightly.

"Se-Senpai?" I gasped.

"Sorry, Haruhi."

Both of us were silent for a while, and I blushed, sincerely thankful that Kyouya Senpai was in the other room. It was getting quite uncomfortable in his arms, and I felt dizzy from accumulating nausea. Well—what—ugh. I gave up producing coherent thoughts.

"Senpai?"

"Yes, Haruhi?" he gazed at me, his eyes sparkling with pride.

"Could you get off me?"

He instantly sulked in his chair, mumbling something in the lines of 'my wife wants no physical contact with me…' I felt the temperature returning to normal as I sighed with relief. It was quite queer, and I could not understand why his physical contacts caused so much nervousness. It was somewhat different from that of other members of the previous host club.

We sat in silence again. Is physical contact the only method of communication between us? I hesitated, and then decided that I should apologize.

"Uhm, Senpai?"

He flinched in his seat, and then peeked past his folded legs.

"Sorry…… You have to understand. I am not accustomed to all this…hugging and everything." I was telling a lie, but at least I needed to do something.

"Haha, it's okay." He smiled hastily. "No wonder your father said you needed protection for 4 more years."

"Eh, what do you mean?"

His face instantly turned the shade of the darkest crimson, and then he suddenly blurted out, "nothing!"

I could never understand how his mind works.

"Haruhi……" Tamaki Senpai murmured after a long silence.

"Yes, Senp-, ah, Tamaki?"

"Did you like the ring I gave you last year, in my proposal?"

I smiled at him. It was typical of Tamaki Senpai—hesitating on such trivial matters. What did he think? Did he think that my actions were based on mere trinkets? Nonetheless, I could not deny that the ring had influenced my decisions. Not because it was expensive—I could not tell that from merely observing it either—but because it resembled his mother's ring. Perhaps I have over-interpreted the meaning, but I was nonetheless moved by the resemblance.

Instead of replying, I gazed at him for a while. He was still peering at me nervously. I sighed. When will he finally learn, I would never know.

I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. As I was quickly pulling back in embarrassment, another turbulence of the plane tipped me off balance—

And I fell on top of him.

Mother in heaven.

The door opened.

"Tamaki, the cook is asking whether you would prefer beef or—" Kyouya Senpai, as always, entered at the worst timing. His lips curled into a smirk. "Ah, I see that you two are currently 'preoccupied'. I'll just say beef, then."

His shoulders were shaking from a repressed snigger, and he was caring enough to shut the door properly.

When I finally awoke from my daze, I saw, for the first time, the expression of Tamaki Senpai. I worried that his blood pressure would kill him. His face was dark red, and his eyes were directed lower—lower than my face—

Pervert.

Pervert, indeed.

"Ha-Ha-Haruhi," he stammered, "P-p-please forgive me. You must have mistook my inten-"

"Lust indeed, Senpai." I stood up, and tried to walk out of the room, when—

The blasted plane shook again. I tripped spectacularly, and then rolled forwards. I whispered a string of expletives, some of them carefully directed at Tamaki Senpai. He trembled in his seat, and then sighed. He lifted me up.

"Haruhi, we are married. You must be more understanding, right? Especially if we were in that kind of a position."

"Bu-but, we haven't done—that yet. It doesn't feel right." I whispered.

"Of course not." He smiled, and then dropped me on my seat. "I want the experience to be special, and I am never intending to speed things up," he kissed me in the forehead, "if you do not want to do so, Haruhi."

"But I never want to do that. It's weird." I had never thought that talking about the subject would be this embarrassing.

"Perhaps." Tamaki Senpai patted my head. "Sleep for now, Haruhi. That way, you wouldn't feel the tremors, right?"

True, I thought. The lack of sleep came splashing through my blurred thoughts, and I closed my eyes.

"But Senpai," I mumbled, "where are we going? Tell me." I was intoxicated by the will to sleep, my eyelids fluttering down.

His low chuckle was the last thing I heard.

* * *

Finally, the first chapter of the long-planned sequel. I am intending to have at least 11 chapters in this one. The story continues throughout the honeymoon, and after the honeymoon, too. 

Reviews are always welcome. Ah, let me rephrase that. Please review.


	2. Fearful Dream

_I am not afraid, I proclaimed to the shadows in the corner. It remained infuriatingly silent, and I reasserted it louder. It was still silent._

_I did not know who stood behind the swaying veils. Only a shadow was imprinted on the purple veils. _

_"But you are." A slow, haunting voice drifted from the veils. I flinched in surprise._

_"You are afraid, Fujioka." The voice was deliberately slow, as if attempting to infuriate me to further degrees. "Why are you escaping, then?"_

_"What do you mean?" _

_"You did not need four years of separation, Fujioka. You did not need to live with your father for four years. But why did you decide to?" The voice drawled._

_"I-I needed it for my studying." I stammered. The voice laughed. A slow chuckle reverberated from the veil. _

_"Pitiful. What made you possibly think that you could not commence on your academic endeavors inside the Suoh mansion?"_

_"Well, Tamaki Senpai would—"_

_"Do you honestly believe that Suoh Tamaki would interrupt your studying, where your true ardor lies in? Your insight is quite atrocious." _

_I remained silent for a while, unable to reply. It was true that Tamaki Senpai was too caring to do that. The voice was correct. I suddenly shivered. I paid closer attention to my attire. I was donned in only nightclothes._

_"You are afraid." _

_"Me……?" I stammered. "Of what?"_

_"You are afraid." The voice repeated. "You should know why."_

_"I don't know, damn it, tell me!" I rushed forward, and ripped the veil away. Beyond the veil was a mirror, shining dully in the darkness. My own reflection was smiling eerily at me._

_"But it is wrong of you to feel this way, Fujioka." The reflection's eyes glowed violet. "Let me explain why."_

_Her lips were moving slowly, but a sudden flash of lightening drowned out her voice. I leaped in fear. The expression eyed me with pity._

_"You are afraid, Fujioka. You are afraid, Haruhi." _

I stirred when the announcement that the plane would be landing blared out. I rubbed my eyes, my hazy vision slightly clearing. I squinted outside—the blinding sunlight showering my face. I gasped in wonder as the brilliance of the outside scenery revealed itself.

Azure. The sky could only be expressed as a sea of azure, reaching endlessly upwards. Below, there were vast landscapes, and in closer observation, I could observe miniscule buildings. Where were we?

A stewardess gently dropped a tray on the table. On the trays, there seemed to be pink blurs. That was all my fatigued eyes could observe.

"Thank you," I croaked. My voice was rugged from the lack of sleep. I scratched my head, and then stood up, trying to find my way through the restroom. I had to wash my face to get rid of this drowsiness. I opened the restroom door without thinking. I shuffled to the sink, and dipped my face in frigid water for a blissful moment. The sound of water running was refreshing. Why, the sound seemed like that of a shower. Wait.

It indeed sounded like a shower.

I slowly turned my head around, and with painful slowness, gazed into Tamaki Senpai. Well, Tamaki Senpai who was taking a shower. Well, to be clearer, Tamaki Senpai who was quite naked.

"Eeep!"

Uh, Tamaki Senpai, I think I should be the one who is squealing. Ah well.

"Ah, sorry. Take your time." I slowly retreated from the restroom. Why did they have the shower inside an airplane? Is it even safe?

With clearer vision, I was able to see what was on the tray. What seemed to be pink blurs were actually—

"Fresh ootoro, ma'am." The stewardess approached from the behind. I jumped in fright. "Master Tamaki specially requested the dish for you."

"Er…ah……thank you. Though I think it is too much for me……" I hesitated. There were mounds of them on the plate.

I sighed. Perhaps marrying into the Suoh family was spoiling me. I wished to retain my independent lifestyle, and that was one of the hidden reasons that I delayed our honeymoon.

I guess I should not waste valuable food, I thought. I was eating the third ootoro when Tamaki Senpai came out timorously out of the restroom. He was blushing deeply.

"Ha-Haruhi?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you for the dish, Senpai."

Even in his distressed state, he did not forget to flinch at the suffix. He hesitated, and then stammered, "What did you see?"

"What do you mean—'what did you see'?" I inquired.

"I mean…how much did you see?" he stammered.

"Oh, everything." I said blandly. He yelped at my candid response.

"Haruhi……it's not like you. You were so sensitive towards physical contact, but you seem quite blasé about this."

"As long as no physical actions are involved, I don't care that much. I am sorry, though, if you are embarrassed. I should have knocked."

"Never mind." He muttered.

We ate breakfast in silence, and as I realized that I ate too much, the plane suddenly took a steep decline. I had forgotten about my motion sickness.

Oh, no, not now.

"Haruhi? Your face is green."

"U-urp." That was the closest I could get to intelligent speech.

The next five minutes were a blur. Tamaki Senpai brought in Kyouya Senpai, and he demonstrated a few treatments that failed to improve my nausea. After a frantic moment, I was rushed inside the restroom.

As I saw the remains of the ootoro flushed down in the toilet, I was close to tears.

"Don't mind, Haruhi. You could always have ootoro when you want to." Tamaki Senpai reassured me. As I lamented on the precious delicacy, the plane's movements stopped. Tamaki Senpai patted my head.

"Look, Haruhi! We have arrived!"

"To where?"

The three of us stepped down, and when I finally exited the plane, Eiffel Tower loomed ominously in the distance.

"It took nearly a fortune to build a private airport right next to Eiffel Tower." Kyouya Senpai readjusted his glasses.

"Er……no way, Senpai." Darn rich bastards, I repeated again.

"But yes, Haruhi. We have arrived in France!" Tamaki Senpai declared dramatically. As I watched his antics, Kyouya Senpai smiled brightly.

"Well, I guess I should be on my way to England, then. A hospital there needs me. Have fun." After that, he boarded another plane, and then hurriedly left. It seemed that he was escaping rather than leaving, leaving me alone to cope with Tamaki Senpai.

"So we were headed for Paris, huh."

"Yes, Haruhi." Tamaki Senpai was smiling gently, but his hands were trembling.

"So your grandmother allowed—?" I inquired, hesitant.

"Oh yes, Haruhi. Do you know when?" As I shook my head, Tamaki Senpai patted my head gently. "Weeks after she first saw the two of us kissing. Remember the fashion show?"

"How can I not, Senpai?"

"Stop using that suffix," he pouted, and then gently smiled. "I have no idea why she suddenly approved of me, but I am sure that it has something to do with you, Haruhi."

"I don't think so, Senpai." Ignoring his expression, I continued on. "I think she saw who you truly were that day. She heard your words, that you were a human before a Suoh, right?"

He gazed blankly at me, and then smiled. He leaned forward, and gently kissed me on the forehead. I blushed.

"That is why I am truly grateful. Thank you, Haruhi, for marrying me, for helping me meet my mother, and for being yourself." He embraced me tighter.

"Ah, Sen-Tamaki? You do realize that we are in the airport, don't you?"

Crowds were forming around us, and my uneasiness escalated.

"Sorry," he blushed. We hastily separated, and I was about to apologize to the crowd when they suddenly did the unexpected. They took our luggage.

"Eh? Wa-wait!" Were they robbers?

"Thank you all." Tamaki Senpai grinned good naturedly at them. I was beginning to wonder about the limits of my husband's stupidity until I recognized someone in the crowd.

"Ah! Um, ah…"

"It's Tachibana, ma'am." He offered.

I sweated, not used to being addressed as 'ma'am'. Ah. The people were servants who were currently occupied in taking our luggage.

"Allow me to escort the two close acquaintances of my young master." He bowed deeply. He led us to the awaiting limousine.

Never have I felt as uncomfortable as I was riding the limousine. It had nothing to do with the limousine itself; on the contrary, the interior rivaled that of the plane that I had ridden. It was quite uncomfortable to be escorted by servants and protected by bodyguards and be treated as royalties. It was one of the reasons that I feared when I delayed my honeymoon.

_I am afraid_, I realized with a start.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" Tamaki Senpai addressed me.

"It's nothing. Well, no, Senpai."

"Hmm?"

"I am not used to things like these……"

"What do you mean?"

"We could look perfectly after ourselves, can't we? I mean, all these servants and bodyguards……I have a feeling that we shouldn't keep them."

"What do you mean, Haruhi?" Tamaki Senpai gazed perplexedly at me. "We hired them. If we get rid of them, they would be left unemployed!"

"I know……But it does not feel right, Tamaki Senpai."

"Do you mean that the limousine is uncomfortable, Haruhi? Would you prefer to walk to Barbizon from here? Of course, if you are willing to, we could march there as a testimony of our love!"

"I would rather get run over by a truck, Senpai."

Tachibana-san narrowly managed to prevent Tamaki Senpai from jumping out of the limousine. Hmm, his tantrums are getting slightly more violent lately.

"It's not about the limousine, too. Senpai. I'm having the feeling that I am being……spoiled."

"You aren't Haruhi." Tamaki Senpai patted my head. "You are one of the most independent women I know, and I doubt that that will ever change."

"But, if your commoner's instincts are making you feel uncomfortable, Haruhi, I have a plan." He whispered some words to the driver, and suddenly, the car changed directions.

"Where are we going?" I asked the same question for the 5th time that day.

"To the nearest train station."  
\"………"

It was quite impressive of him to manage to think of an idea like that. A train trip……It seemed more attractive than being surrounded by riches. I found myself smiling gently at him in new respect when the car came to a stop.

"All hail the commoner!" Tamaki Senpai screamed, attracting more attention. I found my new respect deteriorating faster than hydrogen in a sun.

20 minutes later, I found myself gazing outside a speeding train.

I contemplated about my dreams. The haunting memory of my own expression taunting me was vivid in my memories. What was I afraid of? What did my reflection signify? What was wrong with my subconscious?

I have always concluded that my reason behind my prudent decision was my need to study. However, the voice in my dream had forced me to relinquish that judgment. Then, was it fear that stopped me?

What was I afraid of?

_More intimate relationships?_

A sly voice suggested. I squinted in frustration as I gazed blankly at the blurred pastures.

_Being forced into the Suoh family? Losing my self independence?_

I massaged my temples, trying to relieve my stress.

But then, the voice had also declared that my emotions were at fault. Why would it be? Wouldn't everyone at my position be fearful of the restraints and wealth of the Suoh family? Was not everyone hesitant about physical relationships?

I could not answer my own questions.

* * *

"Haruhi, we've arrived!" Tamaki Senpai grinned delightedly. I rubbed my eyes, trying to clear my thoughts.

The outside air was bitter, the winter coldness stinging my cheeks. We walked in silence through a street. So this was the so called 'street of the artists'.

Tamaki Senpai was oddly jittery, constantly assuring himself under his breath.

"Senpai, haven't you visited this place before?"

"Eek!" He stared at me in surprise, and then recomposed himself. "Yes, about an year ago to—"

"Prepare for our marriage?"

"Yes, to prepare for our marri—" He was staring blankly at me. We were silent for a while.

"How did you know?"

"Hunny Senpai told me."

"Then, do you know….about your ring?"

"What, the fact that it is the same ring as your mother's?"

He nodded. His pace had quickened, and I, being a slow walker, found it immensely difficult to catch up with him.

"Haruhi……I just wanted to know that I love you as much as I love my mother…"

"I know, Tamaki." He hesitantly reached for my arms, holding me lightly.

"Here goes……" Tamaki Senpai suddenly stopped. We were standing beside a moderate sized house. Piano melodies drifted from within the house. He knocked on the door. The piano suddenly was muted, and the sound of hurried footsteps echoed past the door, and the door opened.

A face that I only saw in pictures was smiling warmly at me.

"Ara? You two arrived earlier than I expected!"

* * *

Reviews, please. Loretta537, thank you for making such an insightful comment. Indeed, even though Haruhi had agreed on their marriage, she still had doubts of her own, and it is going to be solved within the process of the honeymoon. More information would spoil the plot, though.

Please review.


	3. Heritage

Heritage was an intriguing subject. The minute details often persevered through generations after generations, and even the most random facts could be traced back to an ancestor. Biologically, it might have been a method to ensure that one's unique genes do not get lost in the rapid course of time, but somehow, I was not convinced that the similar applied in this situation.

I had no idea that there was a kotatsu in a French house. Even before my initial surprise at how one's penchant for a certain furniture was inherited, I was shocked again by the striking similarity of the two's personality.

"My daughter!" She cried dramatically as she flung her arms around me. Wasn't she supposed to be frail? I was nearly choking in her tight grip.

"Mother, my daughter is dying!" Tamaki Senpai displayed his equally histrionic tendencies.

"Ara? She is your daughter?" Anne Sophie tilted her head questioningly. "Then you are on your honeymoon with your daughter? Where is your wife?"

I had absolutely no desire to answer her question.

"Ah, mother, I am like her father to her. Um, so……" Tamaki Senpai hesitated.

"You married someone like your daughter, yes?" His mother brightly offered.

"Yes, ahaha!"

Both the son and his mother laughed brightly. I was amazed at Anne's abilities to understand her son's speech. Somehow, both of them shared an understanding that surpassed the perimeter of my comprehension.

"It has been almost a year since you last visited me." Anne whispered wistfully. "How rapidly everything happened!"

"Indeed, mother." Tamaki Senpai whispered.

I was sweating profusely in the atmosphere, terrified at the sudden changes in the mood. Five seconds ago, the room was lively with conversation, and then now, it was suddenly silent. Was it every parent's nature to have sudden mood swings?

"And to think that you two would bring me a beautiful grandchild! My goodness, am I becoming a grandmother already?" She flourished her arms, then noticed that we were blushing. "So, when are you due?"

I hastily shook my head. "Ah, sorry, um, mother. I am not even pregnant."

"Ara? I thought you two were married for a year already!"

"Yes." I was beginning to wonder whether she is aware that most married couples have plans regarding their children.

"Ho? Indeed……" Anne Sophie was silent for a moment, eyeing both of us.

"Ah. There's a piano in the living room!" I tried to divert the topic. "Tamaki Senpai, did you learn how to play the piano from your mother?"

Anne's eyes widened for a moment, her lips twitching minutely. Tamaki Senpai smiled wistfully at the piano.

"Yes……I have played that piano when I was young. It hasn't grown old at all, mother."

"I went to extensive measures to ensure that, Tamaki." Anne smiled. "After all, there are myriad memories in the piano. Remember the time, Tamaki, when you were three? You were on the piano, and it seemed to you, the toilet was a tad too far……"

Tamaki Senpai's face turned into a rather interesting shade of puce.

"I do believe there are still stains on the lid, Tamaki." She giggled.

"Mother! Haruhi………!" Tamaki Senpai choked.

"That is indeed typical of Tamaki Senpai," I observed. Tamaki Senpai's mouth was moving in a silent retort, but he was too shocked for intelligent speech.

Anne Sophie glanced at me quizzically.

Suddenly, a huge golden dog dived at Tamaki Senpai, shaking out of his reverie. He shrieked, and succumbed to the dog's weight.

"Now, now, Hachibee. You are energetic today." Anne commented dryly. "Ah, Tamaki? Why don't you take Hachibee on a walk? He knows the road around here, so you won't get lost."

Tamaki Senpai complied, or more precisely, got dragged out of the door by the dog. Both of us silently sipped tea.

"Haruhi, was it?" Anne Sophie finally opened her mouth. I was indeed surprised at her health. Even though she was supposedly frail, her lifestyle was lively.

"Yes, mother?"

"Hmm, so you do not hesitate to call me 'mother', Haruhi." She smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"I noticed you were calling my son 'Tamaki Senpai' throughout our meeting," she commented. "Why not Tamaki? Why not 'dear'? Why 'Senpai'?"

I was lost for words. I had never thought of a reason behind why I still addressed him as Senpai.

"I guess I knew him as 'Senpai' for three years, and then was married for a year, so I am not used to calling him my husband yet."

"A plausible reason," she tilted her head, "but not adequate. Oh, by the way, you can call me Anne."

She sipped her tea. "One's emotions can be shown through even the minutest of details, Haruhi. A fleeting glance, a trace of a smile, and even how they address each other……And what I found peculiar was that even after a year of marriage, there seems to be an……odd formality between you two, even though you do not notice it."

"Well, mo-Anne," I saw her nod briefly, "we have been living apart since our marriage."

Anne Sophie suddenly dropped her teacup. It landed silently on the carpeted floor, and tea was seeping through the fiber. However, she seemed to be unaware of that.

"What?" Her voice cracked. "How—why didn't Tamaki tell me?"

"He didn't?" I have heard that Tamaki Senpai was contacting his mother for a year, and it was surprising that he failed to mention such a crucial fact.

"So you two have never……?" She gesticulated wildly, causing me to blush.

"No, never."

"Why?" Her piercing gaze was enough to make me uncomfortable. "Are you having doubts about the marriage?"

"No!" I proclaimed.

"Then why?" She continued to interrogate me, unfazed by my reactions.

"M-my education……" I mumbled, already aware that it was not an adequate answer. My face was uncomfortably hot. "I don't know………"

"It's okay, Haruhi. If you do not want to, then you do not need to. However, I am merely curious, though." Anne showed similar reactions to that of Tamaki Senpai. I decided to tell her of my experience, for I hoped that she would resolve my situation. My head was aching, and I seemed to have a light fever.

"I had this dream…… I was inside a room, and a voice told me that I was afraid." As I elaborated on my haunting experience, Anne's expression changed into that of realization.

"Am I afraid, Anne?" My voice was shaking out of control. "I study hard, but I do not know what to do when my friends are fighting. Tamaki does, and that is why I admire him. And now, I don't even know my own emotions! What should I do? Am I really afraid?"

I found myself sobbing. Anne suddenly rushed forward, and then hugged me. Her grip was surprisingly tight.

"I-I'm sorry that I am crying, Anne. I am causing you discomfort………" I murmured, hiccupping.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. I should not have pried so much." She patted me gently for a moment, and then cleaned up the spilled tea. I hastily wiped my tears.

"But then again, I must ask……how was your proposal?"

As I elaborated on my experience, she smiled gently.

"Typical of Tamaki, indeed. And your experience enlightens me, too."

She gracefully stood up, and then walked to the windowsill. I could not see her expressions. The sun was slowly setting, the afternoon sky shadowed by waves of red.

"When I chose to love Yuzuru, I knew the consequences of my decision." She was gazing outside the window. "And I still follow my decisions today. I have never wavered from my faith that my decision was a right one to make."

"Of course, it is natural to feel terrified. You might think, 'what if something goes wrong'? I did, too." She turned her gaze at me gently. I was staring into the blue eyes that Tamaki Senpai inherited. "However, just remember that you chose to marry Tamaki that day, and believe that your decision was a right one to make."

I suddenly realized that my reflection in my dreams had been correct. Even though I had fears, I should not linger on those initial emotions, because I had chosen to marry him on that fateful day of March in my free will. The remnant, the echo of my decision was my ring.

"Yes, you did notice that we shared the identical ring?" Anne Sophie commented brightly. "Remember, if you again feel the uncertainty, the fears regarding your marriage, gaze into the ring."

It was a symbol of his emotions, a promise that he will cherish me as much as he did to his mother.

"Someday, I would be allowed to visit my husband, too. The hope and the visits of my son is enough to elongate my certainty." She whispered.

"I am not afraid," I repeated the sentence that I said in my dreams. Only this time, however, it was uttered with absolute certainty.

"Tamaki would be coming soon," I murmured. Anne smiled at the change of how I addressed him. "I'd better not show my tears."

"It's okay for you to show your weakness to your love, Haruhi" Anne smiled. "I am sure Tamaki wants you to do that, too. Being too independent would be a pain, to both you and others who love you."

"Well……but that won't be me, would it?" I smiled at her. "I want to remain strong, and remain as a person that he would love."

Anne was silent for a moment. Then, she smiled, tilting her head in the exact manner that Tamaki did. "I am sure, Haruhi, that he would love you always."

Heritage indeed is an intriguing subject, I thought as I gazed at Anne Sophie, smiling beautifully as her son in the setting sun.

* * *

Tamaki came back a few minutes later, initially shocking me that he had already bonded with the dog.

"It's a graceful animal, mother." He commented dreamily.

We had dinner peacefully on the pretense that nothing had happened. Tamaki was blissfully oblivious to the slight winks that Anne was giving me. As I watched the two conversing brightly, I felt contentment.

"Ah! Look at the time already!" Anne exclaimed, "It's almost eleven, my goodness. You two should go to bed!"

"Eh? Mother, we are not children……" Tamaki Senpai exclaimed.

"None of this!" Anne flourished, and grinned. "The bedroom is in the second floor, and I have prepared separate beds, in case you two feel uncomfortable."

We were half forced upstairs, and sat silently on the floor. The door closed ominously behind us. Did I imagine hearing her low chuckle as she closed the door?

"Haruhi," Tamaki managed after a few minutes, "How did you feel about my mother?"

I was silent for a while, contemplating on my experiences.

"What can I say? She is indeed your mother."

"Eh? What does that imply?"

"Well, she is considerate and beautiful," I ignored his blush, "and she knows my feelings well. Her insight is amazing."

"What did you two talk about when I was gone?" Tamaki managed to say it casually. However, I had the feeling that he was itching to inquire me.

"Oh, this and that."

"This and that?" he spluttered. "What kind of answer is that? Haruhi!"

"I am going to take a shower, Tamaki," I ignored him. He was silent for a moment, slowly absorbing my words and their meanings.

"You……called me Tamaki."

"Yes, Tamaki."

"Um……" He was gazing at me, lost for words.

"That decision was included in 'this and that'."

He remained silent when I was taking the shower. As I tried to find clothes to change into, I noticed a nightgown hanging next to the mirror. I gratefully wore it on my undergarments, and winced immediately. I felt a sharp jab on my back.

A small note fell out.

_You do not need to thank me, daughter! It is a garment that I had for a long time. I am certain that it will fit you better than me. –Anne Sophie._

_P.S. The Hitachiin brothers recommended this one, by the way._

I sighed. When did Hikaru and Kaoru manage to meddle in even our honeymoon? From the very beginning, probably.

I stepped outside. Tamaki had already finished his shower in the other bathroom, and was staring without focus. I cleared my throat. He jumped, and then gazed at me, and then was silent again. Did he lose his ability to speak?

"Ah, Haruhi…Um, you are dazzling."

Quite cliché, but I decided to ignore his literary limits.

"Umm, Haruhi, could I ask you something?" Suoh Tamaki hesitated.

"Yes?"

"What exactly made you abandon the suffix 'Senpai'?"

I sighed. He was inquisitive as always.

"Tamaki……I was afraid when you first asked me to marry you. Yet I agreed to." His eyes widened. "I do not know why, but an impulse, a certainty made me. Maybe they call that love."

Memories of that eventful day sparkled within my thoughts. Even after a year, every detail was clear and in focus.

"I still had my doubts and fears, though. The fear was quite similar to my fear of lightening. That was the real reason behind the delaying of the honeymoon. I was afraid that I would completely lose the 'Fujioka Haruhi' within me."

"Haruhi, I am sorry if I forced-"

"At first, I did not know why my fears escalated when you were close to me and when you touched me. I did not know that it was a fear of deepening our marriage life."

"But your mother convinced me, Tamaki."

"What did she say?"

"Tamaki, you were born as a result of true love. Your mother told me that. Even though she was initially fearful of the consequences, she nevertheless chose to remain faithful to her love. That had placated my fears."

"How do you feel about me? What do you feel?" he hesitated. I smiled. He was like a child sometimes.

"Oh, I doubt that any language could express that."

I turned off the lights. Thankfully, the darkness hid my blush.

"Suoh Haruhi……" Tamaki whispered in the darkness. That was my new identity. No matter how uncertain I felt, the new name would follow my life.

Trust.

I looked into his eyes, and saw his mother's commitment.

Trust.

Moonlight entered silently through the room, and I saw my husband's smiling face reflected silver within the light.

He kissed my lips, slowly lowering his kiss towards my neck. I gasped, and then looked into his eyes, where his navy pupils were silently absorbing the moonlight.

"Suoh Haruhi………"

* * *

The next chapter would be the end of the honeymoon.

Please review!


	4. Gift

Please, forgive me if I am vague; the circumstances that I am in at the moment are a shock enough to make my literary sensibilities slip away. There are times when I could not possibly comprehend my past self's ideas and thought processes. In retrospect, one might regret making certain decisions, and realize, with wonder, how human nature stems from forgetfulness. However, as I was gazing outside the window, my thoughts could only be expressed through three words: this was ridiculous.

An endless array of lurid costumes flashed in the morning sun. Hundreds, thousands of clothing—have the owners of the shop ever heard about the word 'economy'? Or at least 'practical'?

"Haruhi, you seem awfully frail today. Have my mother's breakfast upset your stomach?" Tamaki was gazing concernedly. However, I was not in the mood to be moved by his considerate personality. He did not seem able to consider the possibility that he himself was the cause of my distress.

"No, her cooking was excellent, and I hope to learn some of her recipes." I snapped. I gazed outside the window, attempting to divert my gaze from the flashing, flamboyant costumes before I go blind.

It was crisp outside, the streets glazed golden by sunlight. Even though it normally was a bustling road, the road was nearly vacant in the early hours of the day. A rather timeless beauty, how peaceful silence seemed to hover on the neighborhood, caught my attention. If only I could escape……

How I was trapped in this cursed building instead of my mother in law's house, I could not remember—well, I could remember, but the trauma prevented me from recalling any past incidents.

The reason was dubious enough. According to Tamaki's statement, of which I doubt wholeheartedly, I expressed my wishes of 'dressing up' in my sleep. The manifesto of some subconscious desires—my husband quickly assumed, and dragged me to the 'Cosplay' shop nearby. Perhaps the event was inevitable. How could I possibly control what I am talking in my sleep? Even though I did, I could not determine whether my husband is lying or not. Besides—

I briefly gazed at my husband, who was smiling idiotically at the array of costumes.

He seemed rather delighted; was he imagining that I was truly thankful of his misinterpretation of my dream? Ah, well. I did not want to break his contentment. He was doing this 'for' me, anyway.

I would have never predicted that he would decorate the finale of our honeymoon in this manner—a sojourn in the cosplay shop.

"Haruhi, doesn't that dress look beautiful? Look! The label says that it is a dress of—er, 'Suzumiya Haruhi'? Wow!" Tamaki was shoving the rather lacy dress in front of me. "She shares your name, Haruhi! Isn't that incredible?"

"The name Haruhi is quite common, Tamaki." I sighed.

"Why don't you wear this, hunsy?"

I flinched. Tamaki continued to blabber on, oblivious to my discomfort.

"This would obviously fit you well. Look at the design!"

"I would rather wear that instead of this," I pointed to what seemed to be a large hamburger.

"What?" he turned around. "Oh…so that suits your interest, huh…"

I did not even want to know what thoughts occupied him at the moment. He was silent for a while, contemplating on some matters, and then suddenly rushed to the costumes, picking a few out from the pile.

"How about this, Haruhi! A cucumber! Hmm, the carrot costume would look good on you, too. If you are interested in food……I know! I would order an ootoro costume, just for you!"

Definitely not. I was about to prepare a rejection eloquent enough for him to understand, when a voice drifted out from behind the shop.

"We don't have that, dono."

Hikaru walked in, smiling brightly. It seemed that the host club members were truly omnipresent—when did they arrive in France?

"Besides, pink won't look good on Haruhi. Have a bit of a fashion sense, dono," he ignored Tamaki's protests and tapped my shoulders.

"Yo, Haruhi! Liked the dress robe that we recommended?"

I blushed. Hikaru blithely ignored my discomfort. "We do hope that it was put into good use, for appropriate purposes," he winked.

"Yeah, it was full of laces, too, so dono would have loved it on you." Kaoru walked out behind Hikaru. "It is a bit freaky, how he is obsessed with laces and costumes, though. Remember when we were seniors, Hikaru? Dono would come to our house and see our mother's latest designs…"

"Oh, I definitely recall, Kaoru. He was drooling on some of those dresses, was he not?" Hikaru sighed.

"A bit of a pervert, don't you think?" Kaoru whispered. "Haruhi, be careful. Just because you two are married doesn't mean that you should submit to his every single sick desire."

"What! How dare you imply that—imply that I have inappropriate thoughts about my daughter!" Tamaki flourished his arms, waking majestically from his reverie.

"That doesn't work anymore, dono. You are married to her now." Kaoru intercepted. "You were calling her 'hunsy' a while ago. A bit nauseating, really."

"What!" he spluttered. "But Haruhi prefers being called 'hunsy'. Right, Haruhi?"

"No." It was best to be terse and honest in these situations, I judged.

"Dono, stop crying between the costumes in the corner. It ruins the fabric." Hikaru hollered.

"So you put the dress robe to good use?" Kaoru whispered. I blushed, and nodded.

"So you two—?" he gesticulated wildly, and I felt my face becoming warmer by the second.

"Yes, yes. Stop inquiring. It is rather uncomfortable."

"Oh dear! Haruhi finally became a woman!" Kaoru danced in delight. The Hitachiin twins had a knack of embarrassing people to the very limit.

"What are you implying!" I yelled. "Besides, why are you two the owners of this shop? This doesn't involve any designing on your own, you know."

"Oh, believe me, it requires sense, Haruhi." Kaoru raised his finger. "Besides, it does not hurt that it is incredibly lucrative. Renge-chan is one of our regular customers."

"Yes! Why don't you try this on, Haruhi?" Hikaru was holding something that resembled—

"A robot?" Tamaki muttered, his eyes squinted in confusion.

"Oh, it is not a mere robot! It is an incredibly exquisitely crafted replica of Gundam!"

"What is that?" I asked. An ominous feeling was overwhelming my senses.

"Oh, just wear it!"

"What—aaargh!" They dragged me to the changing room. I had trouble figuring out how to wear the costume. Where was I supposed to put my arms in?

"Haruhi, are you done?" the twins yelled after a moment.

"No…" my mouth was muffled by what seemed to be the head, or was it the arm? Everything was a hexahedron…

"At least you are decent, right? We are coming in!" The Hitachiin twins yelled in chorus.

"Wait!" I struggled with the costume. "I can't see the mirror! Aargh!"

I tripped spectacularly, my limbs swinging clumsily.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" the three rushed in. My face was covered with a plastic box, and everything was black. I could hear the three laughing raucously.

"Haruhi…" Kaoru managed to splutter after a while. "That is supposed to be the leg. You are wearing the head on your leg."

"Oh." I struggled again, trying to release myself from the costume. I tripped again, rolling sideways.

"Okay, we give up. Let's try another costume." The three rushed out of the changing room.

"Huh? Wait! I need to get my—costume—off—"

The leg was stuck to my head, and I yanked it off.

I sighed. Even after graduation, everyone seemed to retain their personalities. I had never expected to play around with the three even as an adult. The representatives from incredibly influential families were amusing themselves in such childish manners…The host club had not changed.

The door of the shop opened with a ring.

"Welcome!" the twins yelled.

"Ara? Is Haru-chan here?" a younger, higher voice rang out.

"Yes, yes, she is here, Hani-Senpai!"

"And you all were playing costumes? How fun! Where is she?"

"Dunno, she is in the changing room for ages now."

The senior had grown quite taller after graduation, and was much taller than me. He was currently bemusedly watching me struggle with the costume.

"Haru-chan! Long time no see!"

"But Senpai, I saw you last week in your bakery."

"Who cares?" he brightly severed my sentence. "Ah! I have a recommendation for you!"

While he was rummaging from the piles of costumes, I was finally able to free myself from the costume. He returned with a smile and an absurdly pink object.

"Usa-chan costume!"

Oh dear.

"Hmm, Hani Senpai, why not a bunny girl costume?" Hikaru slyly suggested.

"I most wholeheartedly agree, my brother." Kaoru put his arms around Hikaru's shoulders.

"Nothing inappropriate! We agreed on this."

"Oh, it depends on what bunny girl it is, my dear." The twins pursed their lips, suddenly looking very similar to their mother.

"No."

"Well, if you insist." The twins sighed, shaking their heads.

The next hour passed by in a hectic demonstration of how many costumes one can possibly wear. Lunch was served by Hani-Senpai, whose meat pies amazed us. ("We were currently working on the new merchandise!" he exclaimed.) Finally, after 30 costumes, though I lost count in the middle, it was finally afternoon.

I sank on the couch, dazed. My limbs hung loosely on the side.

Hani Senpai had left 30 minutes ago, and the twins were at the back of the shop, preparing what they promised to be the last costume.

The twins had closed the shop just for my visit. I could not understand why they were entertained by these kinds of activities. Most of all, I could not understand why I myself was enjoying this, too. It most definitely was an aberration from the hectic routines of being a lawyer in training.

Tamaki returned with an odd smile.

"Haruhi, our plane is in an hour. We should go to the airport."

"Huh, really?" The sun had already set, and it was getting dark outside. "What about the last costume?"

"Ho? Do you really want to wear it?" Hikaru smiled. "We thought that you found the process troublesome, but if we were mistaken, then—"

"No, not at all. Thanks, Hikaru, Kaoru, though. We had a wonderful time." I smiled.

"Dono, consider that our wedding gift," Kaoru winked.

"Oh, thanks."

"Haruhi—" Hikaru suddenly patted my head. "Here, have this." He slipped a paper into my hand. As I was unfolding the paper, he stopped me.

"Read it later. Think carefully about it, though."

"Er, thanks, anyway."

"We'll see you in Japan. We have to attend a fashion show in Paris tomorrow. Have to prepare." The twins ushered us out. A limousine suddenly arrived, and Tachibana-san insisted that he would escort us to the airport.

I secretly opened up the paper that Hikaru gave me. On the crisp surface was a writing scribbled by Hikaru's handwriting.

_Opening the door signifies so many things. We opened the door to the host club before you did, and the door to our inner world opened up simultaneously. For the fact being a twin itself is enough to celebrate, and to be thankful for……Rather than severing the stem, we could grow up into two beautiful flowers, inextricably linked and protective, for a flower is more beautiful when they are linked together._

_What kind of flower are you? When have you bloomed, who have you linked with?_

Before I had time to ponder about the question, we were at the airport. It was remarkably fast, and we were already aboard the airplane.

As I was struggling with my motion sickness, Tamaki edged closer.

"Haruhi, about the last costume…"

"Yes?"

"Actually, I do have it."

"Hmm, so that is what the twins gave you as a 'wedding gift', huh?" I watched with suppressed amusement as his eyes widened.

"You astound me, Haruhi. How did you know?"

"I guessed." It was quite obvious now, after spending 7 years with the three.

"Anyway, could you try it on, hunsy?"

"If you promise to never call me by that atrocious name, yes."

I received a plastic package. I could not see what was inside, but the texture felt rather familiar.

I stepped inside the restroom. When I finally ripped the plastic bag, a slow realization dawned within me.

"Tamaki……"

He was silent, as if anticipating my reactions.

I slowly donned the familiar clothing.

It was the Ouran high school uniform.

When I stepped out, he smiled. He stepped forward, and then hugged me tightly.

"Haruhi, do you remember the day when you first stepped inside the clubroom?" he whispered. "The day is still vivid in my memories."

"……"

"This uniform is full of so many memories," his grip became tighter. "Do you remember, Haruhi?"

"……"

_What kind of flower are you? When have you bloomed, who have you linked with?_

Was it not obvious?

I opened the door to the host club by a pure accident. Even though everything was an accident, it seemed as a part of a giant play orchestrated by an omnipotent being, an omnipotent being with a wonderful sense of humor. I opened the door unintentionally, I tripped unintentionally, and I broke the vase unintentionally.

And I did not regret it.

I felt memories singing within me, and an uncomfortable heat was escalating uncontrollably.

"Tamaki………" I found my voice hoarse. I could not speak more. Tamaki smiled gently at me.

"Excellent wedding gift, huh?"

I nodded, tears gliding down.

The moon was closer than ever, and its silver shine was hazy in my sight.

* * *

I am preparing another episode, taking place after the honeymoon. Rather late, though. I am sorry.

Happy New Year!


End file.
